Fractured Soul
by Wielder of Fate
Summary: Snape would always regret ever teaching Harry Occlumency. After all, no abused child is ever fully whole. Even the unscathed ones. Featuring a Creepypasta. Dare ye enter?


Fractured Soul

Summary: Snape would always regret ever teaching Harry Occlumency. After all, no abused child is ever fully whole. Even the unscathed ones.

Snape was staring at Harry in abject horror. "Just how sick are you, Potter?!" Harry grinned slightly, his green eyes dancing with cold, dark, mirth. "Very, Professor. Would you like to... play a game?" Harry cackled darkly, as his magic briefly whispered throughout Snape's chambers, showing holographic forms a of a group of children, grinning exactly as Harry was. To Snape's disturbed mind, he thought he saw a large nosed, complete black clothed wearing child identical to him in his youth among their number. Snape closed his eyes, as he shook his head lightly, and said flatly. "Be gone, Mr. Potter. Not even the Dark Lord can stomach your mind." Harry's grin widened, as he snapped his fingers and left the room. Snape turned, presumably to get a drink of Fire Whiskey, only to shudder and recoil back several feet.

There, in front of his desk, was a circle of chairs, with one in the middle, and all of them covered in dry blood. Snape ran from the room, like a bat out of hell, as some would say. Oh, how little they knew.

Voldemort smirked triumphantly, as he invaded the boy's mind. To his shock, the boy had a mindscape. 'It's quite bland though.' He was in a forest, with a building in front of him. He entered, and walked down one of the halls, toward a room that had a red door, while the other's were brown. 'Really? Why make it so easy, Potter?' He went to open the door, only to be surprised when the door opened on it's own. A group of children stood on the other side, as they stopped doing their various activities. One of them chirped up. "Would you like to play a game, sir?" Voldemort stared, while he was laughing to himself. 'This, is his great defense? Really? Pft. This game should be easy.' "Sure." All of the children grinned, only Voldemort actually shivered. 'Those grins... how unnatural.' Suddenly, he found himself in a chair, in the middle of a circle of chairs. All the children sat in the chairs, as the black haired one piped up. "Remember; The rule of the game is to NOT flinch. If you flinch, you lose." Voldemort raised an invisible eyebrow, as he said calmly, while he was inwardly starting to panic. "What's the name of the game?" A pink haired child said softly. "Kagome, Kagome." Suddenly, Voldemort didn't think this game would be so easy.

(Play the music of Circle You, Circle You)

The chairs slowly rose in the air, as they spun slowly, but increasing in speeds. Voldemort was currently trying not to flinch, as each of their faces turned darker, and darker, all the while, smiling in a cold, disturbing manner. Suddenly, Voldemort started recieving images. Images of being torn apart, skull bashed in, heads beheaded, brains removed from skulls, arms severed to the bone... and many other horrors. Voldemort couldn't help but flinch once. That would cost him dearly. Suddenly on of the kid's cackled. "He flinched. Penalty Time..." Voldemort's face drained of blood. Suddenly, the horrors increased in cruelty, and Voldemort desperately tried to escape the chair, only to realize he couldn't move. What wass even more disturbing, was that Voldemort began to feel the pain from the injuries he was seeing. Voldemort's eyes widened in horror, as he saw a new chair appear, one that held a child version of himself! The child was also grinning in that same disturbing manner. Voldemort tried to scream, only to realize slowly, with horror, that he was laughing. The chairs began to slow down, only for Voldemort to flinch back violently. The children were still there, smiling, but he could see many injuries inflicted on their bodies. Voldemort was trying to yank his mind with as much force as he could, only to feel terror. His own child-like version of himself, was standing right next to him, as he spoke gleefully. "Come again next time. We have a lot more... games to play." Voldemort violently flinched, as he was released.

Voldemort stepped back several steps, shocked that he could feel phantom pain from the injuries he'd seen. He whispered. "Just how sick are you, Potter?!" The boy stood up, as he grinned coldly toward Voldemort, the girn identical to the one's the children had given him. "Very, Tom. Would you like to play... a game?" Voldemort practically scrambled back several feet in abject horror. The boy's magic had flooded the room with ghost-like apparitions of the children within the mindscape, all grinning that disturbing grin. To Voldemort's abject shock and horror, no one else seemed to notcie the magical spell at work. A voice whispered darkly into Voldemort's ear. "The spell only works on those who've played the game." Voldemort ran, and fled through the fireplace, so frightened that he forgot he could Apparate away... not that he could concentrate when surrounded by those things.

As everyone left the room with the viel, Harry turned back and waved at the viel before leaving. None would know that within the viel, a group of children waved back chanting softly. "Kagome, Kagome."

Harry returned to Hogwarts, as he sat down next to Luna, as they chanted together creepily. "Kagome, Kagome." And people wondered why Voldemort would never tried to torture Luna.

The entire area suddenly darkens to a pitch black, and staring at you. is a child with pitch black, untidy hair, as he sits down in a chiar in a circle that shifts ever so slowly around you with other children of various ages. The child stares at you with cold, dark, mirth, as he smiles at you with a dreamy, disturbing grin. "Would you like to play a game?"

A/N: Tell me what you guys think about it. Was the ending unexpected? Did you guys know of the Creepypasta before hand? Did you know, that the Creepypasta actually happened in an orphanage in Japan, during World War 2? The lack of description, is because I want your mind to fill in the blank spaces. Creepier, eh?


End file.
